Percy
Percy is a dark gray tabby tom with one eye, and rumpled fur. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :Percy is a rogue living near the Twolegplace outside of SkyClan territory. Like other cats outside of Dodge's gang, Percy is forced to scavenge for food at night time. :Percy is out at night with an friend, Coal, preparing to return home with what little food they rummaged out of a Twoleg trash can. They are stopped by Dodge, Misha, and Skipper, who corner them against a fence. They demand Percy and Coal to give up their food, claiming that since the sun was beginning to rise, they had a right to it now. Coal protests that it had taken them all night to catch what they had. Stick and his friend, Shorty, find Percy and Coal, and Stick snaps at Dodge that it was still dark, giving them a right to their food. Dodge and Stick continue to argue until finally, at Dodge's command, Misha throws herself at Percy with little warning and rakes her claws down his face. He cowers away and yowls in pain, blood streaming from his face, as the other cats attack each other. :Their battle is interrupted by a Twoleg, who opens the door of their nest and lets their dogs outside to chase them away. Dodge and his cats run off, while Stick, Shorty, and Coal carry Percy to safety behind a pile of wood. Percy shrieks that he was dying, to which Stick replies he had only lost an eye. This doesn't console Percy, and he only begins to calm when Cora comes and grooms the blood off his face, which eventually lulls him. :Much later on, Percy wakes up from a nightmare screaming that Dodge and Misha were attacking them. Cora soothes him, and assures him it had only been a dream. Eventually, Percy calms down again, though reluctantly. Cora murmurs to Stick that Percy was afraid he was going to lose his other eye, and had frequent nightmares about Misha and Dodge. :Stick returns to their campsite after a run-in with his daughter, Red, and a member of Dodge's gang, Harley, to find out Percy has been kidnapped by Twolegs. Snowy says he had tried to run away into the forest with them after they were discovered, but a Twoleg had grabbed him before they could save him. Coal blames the Twolegs and expresses his anger toward them. Stick reveals that the Twoleg's attack was Dodge's fault because he was making it seem like they were killing their pets, which enticed them to drive them out of their territory. :Percy is mentioned by Shorty when he exclaims that Percy's kidnapping was Dodge's fault, after Stick returns from visiting his former mate, Velvet. :Percy is spotted first by Cora, when Stick is leading a patrol of SkyClan warriors to help defeat Dodge, for the first time since the Twolegs had captured him. The SkyClan leader, Leafstar, notices the raw scars around the eye Misha clawed, and shudders, thinking again of Dodge's cruelty. Shorty remarks that Percy smelled strange now, and Percy agrees that he felt different as well. Sparrowpelt asks him if he had been to the Cutter, saying he remembered other cats going there when he was a kittypet, and those cats always came back fatter and lazier. Sparrowpelt realizes what he had just said might offend Percy, and quickly apologizes. Cora teases that Percy had always been lazy. :Percy is glad that his friends had found "the fighting cats", referring to SkyClan, to help them fight Dodge. When Leafstar explains more to Percy about the Clans, both he and Snowy look bewildered. Despite Snowy's polite response, Leafstar knows that neither Percy or she would ever really grasp what Clan life meant. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Minor Character